


Set A Watchman

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Poetry, The Watcher's Crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud





	Set A Watchman

Go and set a watchman  
To see the powers all at play  
Stand him idle in the tower  
And witness his dismay

Monsters hide in shadows  
Feasting on fears of those below  
At the edges of the world  
By the watchman's progress, slowed

There's a watchman in the tower  
Awake and learning to feast  
The guardsmen all have left him  
Seeing less man than beast

No need to set a watchman  
To hear the silence there  
For the tower is empty now  
And none are left to care

No need to set a watchman  
In the world that's fallen down  
All the doors are open now  
Behold the Watcher's Crown


End file.
